Goodnight Mom
by MiaSanada
Summary: V/B Trunks asks his mom so questions. I like this one better.


Goodnight Mom  
By MiaSanada  
Trunks stood out in front of Capsule Corporation. He had come home after the defeat of Cell. Tomorrow he would have to return to his own time. To his own mother, he would save her since he now possessed the ability. But he couldn't help not wanting to leave his young mother. There were so many things he would like to ask her. About his father, about her life, and about all the adventures they had together. His mother rarely talked about her friends in his time, too much pain he figured. But he would have loved to know the whole story of her life. Where had she gotten the bravery to build a time machine and send it back in time hoping that her only son could bring hope and peace back to their world.   
"Trunks," said a woman's voice. He whirled around to find his young mother standing there. She had her hands on her hips and was eyeing him. "What are you doing out here?" Trunks shook his head.  
"Nothing," he replied quickly, "Where's dad?"  
"Upstairs refusing to let me look at his wounds. Why don't you come inside I'll get you something to eat. My food is not as bad as your father says it is," she said motioning for him to follow her.   
"Okay Mom I'll come inside. But I don't want anything to eat," he said stubbornly.  
"Fine you don't have to. You are so like your father," she said exhausted.   
They walked into the kitchen and Trunks flopped down at the kitchen table.  
"Do you want hot chocolate?" asked his mother. Trunks looked up at him and smirked.  
"I'm not the little baby you tucked away tonight mom," he told her. He laughed when she lightly smacked his shoulder.  
"Trunks Briefs don't you dare give me that attitude. It's bad enough your father is always back talking to me. And that smirk, why did we have to pass that down?" she asked throwing up her hands.   
"Sorry mom," he said quietly. She sighed and went to the stove to make the cocoa.  
"You may not want this but I do. What were you so lost in thought about this evening?" she asked him. Trunks looked down.  
"Nothing," he said. His mother sighed again.  
"Fine don't tell me. I always knew I wouldn't be as good as Chi Chi at this. But at least my son is handsomer," she said. Trunks felt bad she didn't deserve him to be so short with her.  
"I was thinking about Dad. I was thinking about what he did to help Gohan," he said. She turned to him and smiled. Trunks had told her about it earlier.   
"It's not that big of a surprise. Your father may be an arrogant bastard but he can be counted upon when he thinks something of his threatened. The Saiyans may not make the most loving parents but they are protective," she said happily.   
"I think you're the only one with that opinion," he said bitterly.  
"That's because I promised your father a long time ago I would be the only one who wasn't of that opinion. He won't be able to hide himself forever. After all everyone has already seen his good side," she said simply. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
"What the battle?" he asked. She shook her head not looking back at him.  
"No, you," she replied. Trunks couldn't help but smile. His mother was always able to make him feel better.  
"Mom what do you see in him?" he asked feeling brave, "He may show some affection towards me but I've never seen him give a damn about you." His mother stood still not knowing what to say.   
"I see in him many things. I see a tortured and lonely soul that rivals my own. I see the pride and honor that protects a deeper tenderness. I don't know how to explain it I guess you can say I see into his eyes," she said quickly. Trunks shrugged.   
"I've never been able to read people's eyes. Especially my father's they're always dark," he replied calmly. She brought two cups of cocoa over to the table and sat down.  
"I'm sure you'll be able to some day. You probably think your father's are always dark because all you've ever really seen him in is battle. You've never seen them when he saw snow for the first time last December. Or when he's sitting in his room staring up at the ceiling battling a different kind of enemy, the past," she told him. Trunks was in awe of his mother's face. Her usually determined, fearful, or caring blue eyes sparkled. They held something he had only seen when he came home for the first time after the battle and when she used to sing him to sleep at night in the future. They held pride and love.  
"Do you really love him mom?" he stuttered. His mother's face blossomed into a smirk like his father's.   
"I think I do. And I hope he loves me back. I wish I could know these things. But with love if you're really sure you think and if you doubt yourself you hope. There is no certainty," she said wisely.   
"What gives you hope mom?" he asked. She turned her eyes on him.  
"This kitchen," she said, "Where I collapsed after working entirely too hard on a invention."  
"You always work too hard mom," he pointed out.  
"In the future too then. I guess I'm in for one hell of a life. I was working especially hard this time. I collapsed, my parents were out of town and your father found me. He picked me up and flew me to the hospital and he stayed with me all night," she said, "None of my friends not even Chi Chi or Goku would have done that. That was the day I realized I was your father's only companion."  
"Couldn't he have just wanted his breakfast," observed Trunks. She raised an eyebrow.  
"You certainly know how to ruin a story. But that's okay I always could too. I used to tell my mother that Cinderella probably ended up fat with sixteen kids," she said. "It was probably the first thing your father had ever done for anyone. And he got burned like he did most of his life. Goku told me he left in the morning when they all got there and Yamacha had said to him as he left 'I guess even the blood thirsty killer of thousands has to save his meal ticket.' That was the first time I was sure I wouldn't spend the rest of my life with that creep." The thought and picture angered Trunks and he began to power up. "Calm down sweetheart. You could kill Yamacha too easy for you to be thinking that way."   
"Sorry Mom," Trunks mumbled. "But Yamacha was right he could have been. When your plane crashed he made no move to rescue you. Don't you remember that?" She smacked him on the shoulder again.  
"You've got a lot to learn about the Prince of Saiyans young one. There too sides of Vegeta, the horrible monster warrior that Freeza raised and the person Vegeta. When in battle your father reverts back to the warrior because it's all he knows how to be. It's what he's been all his life. The second side is more new and there are probably only handfuls of people who've ever seen it, but it's there. This side is gentle, protective, honest, and loyal. This is the side I love. Unfortunately the transition can not be made quick enough. That's what you saw that day."  
"Thank you for making me feel better mom," said Trunks. She smiled at him.  
"That's what mothers are for. Thank you for giving me some practice dealing with older children," she said sipping at her cocoa.  
"Do you think dad will ever get better?" he asked her. She shook her head.  
"I hope he doesn't change too much. After all one of the reasons I love him is because he's a match for my temper," she said softly.   
"Mom, how did dad react when he heard about me?" he said timidly. This was the one question he was least sure he wanted the answer to. He was surprised when she giggled.  
"Do you want to know what he said? Or what I could tell he was feeling?" she asked.  
"Both," said Trunks.  
"I told him while we were standing in the living room. He was on the coach and I was leaning against the doorway my face spread in a smile. You were one hell of a pain to carry around kid but I felt like I was god like for having you inside of me. I walked into the room. He was practically passed out after all the training he did. And I said 'Vegeta I'm pregnant,'" she began.   
"Then what?" asked Trunks. She grinned mischievously.  
"First before he could stop himself his eyes filled with the curiosity of a little boy and he reached out and touched my stomach. His hands stayed there for a few moments before he realized what he was doing and pulled them away. He then said 'Woman what the hell-stupid thing was that to do? Can't you keep yourself from getting pregnant?' And I said 'it takes two to tango monkey boy,'" she was really laughing now.  
"Mom, it doesn't sound like it should be this funny," he observed.   
"No, no it doesn't. But the people who can't see the humor in the things your father does. The people who can't see his struggle to grasp onto a pride that keeps him from feeling the emotions that make people humans than you miss the human in him. I made that mistake many times myself. I refuse to do it anymore," she said determinedly.  
"I guess you should finish your story then," said her son.   
"I had never seen your father so mad. He hated to be called monkey boy and he hated even worse situation he no longer had control over. This was certainly one of them. 'I'm not the one who got us both into that bed,' he growled. And my answer was 'Sure didn't seem like my fault when you flung me over your shoulder, didn't mind being in charge then did you?' He looked me over and frowned deeply. 'Well I see sticking around here is going to do me no good. Your stupid human genetics will corrupt this child no matter what I do. I have to go and prepare for the androids. I don't have time to listen to your incessant whimpering for the next nine months,' he said. After that he left. It was one of the saddest moments of my life. I hated him then and perhaps a part of me will never forgive him for it. But I didn't let it destroy my affection for it. He deserved better then for me to give up on him like everyone else did," she finished her story with a stretch and a yawn.  
"Do you think he'll ever admit what he truly feels to either of us?" asked Trunks.  
"You sure are inquisitive tonight young man. But I guess its better than that 'incessant' crying your younger self is always doing. Not that I mine much. Mommy loves her little man," she said teasing him.   
"I'm sorry again mom. You're right I don't have a right to pry," he said a little hurt. Bulma affectionately lifted his turned down chin.  
"Relax. Didn't I teach you in the future that's there is nothing you don't have a right to know about how you came into this world? As to finally getting to your question, I think that Vegeta will never admit his feelings directly. He'll fight Cell with all his might if he threatens you. Or he'll snuggle close and tell me poetry while I'm a sleep. However face to face words will never be easy for the prince we know and love," she said yawning again. "Is that enough for now Trunks. I need to get to bed. Little you will probably be waking up screaming in a couple of hours." He touched her hand and pecked her cheek.  
"That was one of the best talks I've ever had in my life. Thank you Bulma. In any time, you're the greatest mom. Goodnight," he said. Bulma beamed pecking him on the cheek.  
"And at any age, no matter where you are, you will always make me proud. I may not be the best person in the world but I've done something right creating you," she whispered. Then she walked out of the kitchen leaving Trunks at the table smirking.   
"Wipe that smirk off your face boy. She's not that great a person. You should try being her mate sometime," said a dark voice. He turned around to find his father leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Trunks refused to let him ruin his mood.  
"Hello father. I didn't hear you sneaking around. I guess I was too emerged in mom's tales," he said causally. The other Saiyan stormed into the room. He poured himself what was left of the cocoa and took the seat Bulma had held before.  
"That woman. She made me sound so," he couldn't find the words.  
"Human," his son offered. His father glared at him.  
"I guess since I consider human to be the same thing as weak and stupid, it would be an okay word," he spat. Trunks just laughed.  
"You are just like she says you are," he declared causing his father to get even madder.   
"I am not," he said hotly, "You're a stupid baka just like the woman. Neither of you knows the slightest thing about me. I show my feelings for anything with the dignity and honor of a man of my position. And besides I will admit as a son you are not the most terrible thing a prince could have but your mother is still a shirking human female," he growled.  
"Thank you for the compliment father," said Trunks happily. After all he wasn't going to argue. His father had just let that compliment of him slip out in his anger.  
"I didn't mean to compliment you. I just lost my concentration for a second. Damned boy," he said quickly. Trunks was about to respond, when they heard a baby crying. It was of course himself at a younger age. The crying pierce the darkness of Capsule Corporation causing the men's conversation too completely silently. Suddenly they heard his mother's voice comforting the boy. It died down as she cooed the little child and began to sing hush little baby. Her voice was as musical as Trunks remembered it.   
He glanced up at his father who sat with his arms crossed. He was wearing the same neutral look he always did. He glanced into his eyes. They were so full of emotion Trunks couldn't tear his eyes away. They were full of pride, love, and happiness. But his face never changed. Trunks smirked as he remembered what his mother had told him. She was right as usual.   
"What the hell are you staring at boy?" his father grumbled. Trunks looked down.  
"Nothing," he replied. Both men looked up as they heard footsteps. Bulma stood in the doorway. She was wearing a very modest yellow robe and she idly raked her hand through her blue hair. "No sleep huh." She shook her head.  
"Did anyone ever tell you, that you wake up at the most inconvenient times?" she asked trying to sound cheerful. She was dead tired though. For the first time Trunks noticed the bags growing under her eyes. She sat down next to Vegeta. "Are you going to let me look at your wounds?" she asked him.  
"No, I'm fine," his father replied sharply. Bulma shook her head again and laid her head down on her folded arms.  
"That's fine you can just bleed to death then you stubborn bastard," she mumbled.   
"What's the matter with you woman don't you know you need to sleep?" he asked her. She quirked an eyebrow.   
"Listen mister for one thing I was worried about you and the others. Having your world threatened doesn't make for many restful nights. And two I don't know if Saiyan babies are supposed to sleep for the night or not but yours don't," she snapped back. His father looked away with a snort.  
"On my planet men do not worry with their brats. And most certainly not with their mates complaints about their brats," he said indignantly. Trunks laughed.  
"Dad, I don't think your talking to anyone anymore," he said pointing at his mother who had drifted off to sleep.  
"Oh shit," his father cursed softly, "I'm going to do something boy and I don't want you to take it as anything more than me moving your mother so she doesn't bitch for a week about neck cramps." Trunks shrugged.  
"I leave tomorrow," he whispered. Vegeta's eyes saddened at that reminder but again his face didn't betray it. He lifted his mate calmly careful not to wake her and began to walk towards the stairs. He stopped for a moment and looked back on Trunks.  
"You are tolerable boy," he said unemotionally, "I suppose your mother had something to do with that. I owe her a lot. And I will pay it back on my own time." Trunks smiled.  
"I know father," he said proudly. His father snorted at his son's pride and walked away.   
Despite the fact he hadn't wanted it, the boy finished his cocoa. He then picked up the three mugs and washed them before going to sleep on the couch. He figured it was the only way he knew to thank his mother for the gift she had given him that night. She had taught him to read his father's eyes and thereby read his heard. Smiling again Trunks whispered. "Goodnight mom," into the darkness.  
  
  
  



End file.
